Episode 476: Face 2 Face: Super-Snake Begins
"Face 2 Face: Super-Snake Begins" was originally released September 9, 2019. The live show was performed and recorded on August 31, 2019, in Atlanta. Description We’re returning from a big, wild family vacation, and so we present to you our big, wild live show from Atlanta! We performed it last weekend, back when we were SO jacked up on Coca-Cola that a beam of brown, carbonated energy shot out of our chest and blew a hole in the ceiling. You probably read about it in the newspapers. Outline 0:45 - Intro. Griffin is SO into Coke. Travis has started cults by accident. Griffin and Justin went to World of Coke. 9:29 - I recently moved in with two guys I don't know very well. The house is very nice but the boys have a pretty extensive collection of dead things. Not hunting trophies - more like animal bones and dried out insects and random found things. I think this is actually really cool and I've always wanted to start a bone collection, but never knew where to start. What is a non-creepy way to ask these guys to help me start my own dead things collection? - Afraid of Seeming Creepy in Atlanta 12:54 - Y - Sent in by Paul Sabourin, from Yahoo Answers user John, who asks: What is some Eating music? Yes Eating Music Update: I meant FOOD 17:15 - Is jumping rope still cool? I am a former world champion jump roper. Don't do this now, because you're going to be sorely tempted, but google Super Skippers team from North Carolina. Now that I'm getting older, it doesn't seem to impress my colleagues like it did the kids on the playground. I still love jumping, so how can I make jump rope cool again? - Like House of Pain, Still Jumping Around 22:24 - Y - Sent in by Merit "The Prospector" Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Booboo, who asks: If you work as a house painter& have a magic brush that expertly paints by itself,how long could do this gig before you are caught out? Or could you potentially keep earning easy money for as long as possible as the paintbrush is fast and knows exactly what to do. 28:40 - I attended a rave at a rock climbing gym and they were serving food. After I got my food, I realized that literally the only place I could sit down and eat was a single picnic table inside. There was already a couple eating there, but there was room for a few more people across from them. I sat at the other side of the table and realized belatedly that the couple was having a very intense hushed argument about something - I don't know what about because raves are loud. By the time I figured this out, the face painting folks had set up next to me, so I couldn't move. All I could think to do was angle my body away from them, eat as fast as possible, and pretend nothing was happening. Was there anything else I could have done? - Top Noping in Chattanooga 35:31 - Haunted Doll Watch - a doll that is also a witch 39:53 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user Mark, who asks: If venomous snakes evolved then how does the snake become aware that it has venom inside it? 44:31 - MZ - Advertisement for CUSS. Sponsored by MeUndies, Stamps.com. Advertisement for Switchblade Sisters. Audience Questions 50:49 - What face do I make at the person behind the counter when I go up and grab free condoms from them? - Kenny 54:35 - I've been dating my girlfriend for a couple of years, and I don't talk to her dad much, but I heard secondhand that he wants to make a redneck out of me. Basically I'm just afraid. - Chris 58:41 - I need to banish Mickey Mouse from my home. Me and my sister are renting a lovely apartment, it's really cheap, and the landlord's daughter decorated it with these puzzles of Mickey and Minnie in various romantic getaways. My sister wants to remove them but I'm really afraid of losing my security deposit, and the daughter is friends with me on Instagram, so I don't know how I would display that I got rid of them and replaced them, and I just need to get them out. - Jessica 1:05:17 - I'm lactose intolerant, and having to pop a pill, people look at you like, ugh. How can I stealthily pop it in there? - James 1:09:17 - Housekeeping 1:10:55 - FY - Sent in by Tessa Huddleston, from Yahoo Answers user Jam, who asks: My journey on this site is complete? Bye? Category:Episodes Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Face 2 Face Category:Graham Roebuck Category:Merit Palmer